


Resolve

by jennandanica



Series: Beg, Bend and Break [9]
Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 01:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where do we go from here?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resolve

Sean's stretched out on the couch, Viggo leaning back between his legs, his head on Sean's chest. And it's an absolutely quiet wonderfully boring evening at home alone.

Almost.

"Okay, guys, I'm headed out," Elijah calls, coming down the hallway. "I'm gonna crash at Dom and Billy's so you two geezers are on your own tonight."

And now he's in the living room. Leans over the couch, kissing Sean then Viggo full on the lips.

"Who's driving?" Sean asks.

"Orli," Elijah says, grabbing his jacket.

"Where's Karl?" this from Viggo.

"Off partying with Craig. Definitely not anywhere near here."

"Okay," Sean says. "But if you need a ride or anything, make sure you call us. I don't care what time it is."

"You're such a dad," Elijah says, picking up his bag.

"I _am_ a dad," Sean replies.

"Not mine, you're not."

"No kidding," Sean says, leering at him.

Elijah shakes his head, laughing. "You guys are such freaks. But I love you anyway."

"And we love you," Viggo says.

"I don't know about that," Sean remarks, smiling.

"Shut up," Elijah says, grinning. "Have a good one, guys. I'll be back tomorrow night."

"We'll see you then," Sean says.

And Elijah's out the door.

***

Viggo has been trying for a while to convince Sean to watch Caravaggio with him. Viggo just has to see Sean and Nigel Terry kissing. And of course, Viggo is hoping that watching Sean and Nigel make out on screen will lead to Sean and him making out later.

As expected, the sight of Nigel and Sean together is a huge turn-on. Movie ended, Viggo turns over and puts his arms around Sean's waist, looking up at him. Hoping Sean will take the hint and kiss him.

"I hope Elijah's okay," Sean says instead.

"He's with Dom and Billy," Viggo replies, thinking /kiss me/. "I'm sure he's fine."

"He's also with Orli."

"And do you really think he'd do anything to Elijah?" Viggo says, still thinking /kiss me/.

"No, I don't. But where Orli is, Karl is. And it just makes me nervous."

"I don't think we have anything to worry about," Viggo says, giving up on the idea of Sean kissing him. For now. "He's still walking around with that fucking smirk on his face but he kept a good distance from us this week when we weren't actually shooting scenes with him."

"You really think he got the message?"

"I think he got it loud and clear, Sean."

"Okay," Sean says, satisfied. "Viggo, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

Sean pauses, clearly struggling with what he wants to say. "Are you going to keep seeing Elijah when I'm gone?"

Viggo looks at him, not sure how to answer. Wants to tell Sean that he will do whatever he wants him to do. But doesn't want it to seem like Sean is forcing him to make a decision or that he would not have made the right decision on his own.

And he's already taken too long to respond.

"Do you want to?" Sean asks.

"Yes." It's the truth even if it's not what Sean wants to hear.

"Good."

"Good?" And it's not the reaction Viggo was expecting.

"I think you need someone. Especially if I'm not here. And Elijah needs someone too," Sean pauses. "I'm okay with Elijah, Viggo. I'm not sure if I could be okay with anyone else. Not if we're..."

And Viggo knows what he needs. Gives it to him willingly.

"We are. And I don't want anyone else."

"Except Elijah."

"Elijah's different. Elijah's fun. It's not serious. I mean, I meant what I said earlier, I do love him. But it's not what I feel for you. I hope you know that," Viggo says.

"I do," Sean says. "I love you too, Viggo."

And Viggo kisses him. "What about you?"

"What do you mean?" Sean asks.

"What will you do?"

Sean laughs. "Call you too much, write, visit, wank more than I have since I was a teenager."

"If you need to--"

"I don't," Sean says. End of discussion.

***

When they finally make it to the bedroom, Sean says

"I want to do this. Just let me do this."

And Viggo does.

Stands motionless as Sean takes his hands in his own, brings them up to his mouth and kisses them. Swirls his tongue around Viggo's fingers, sucking each one deep into his mouth.

Sean brings his hands to Viggo's shirt, slowly unbuttoning it while staring into his eyes, lets it fall to the floor. Unzips his jeans, sliding them down and off. Pushes Viggo down on the bed. Pulls his own sweater over his head. Unzips his pants and pushes them down, adding them to the pile.

Sean drops to his knees beside the bed, kneeling in front of Viggo. Cups Viggo's face in his hands and kisses him deeply. Pushes his tongue into Viggo's mouth. Wraps his tongue around Viggo's tongue. Explores his mouth slowly, wanting to memorize every aspect of Viggo.

Sean pulls back slightly. Sits back on his feet and looks up, contemplating the face of the man he loves. Leans forward and places light kisses down along Viggo's jaw and under his ears, down along his neck and across his collarbones, pushes Viggo back onto the bed and raises himself until he is covering Viggo's body with his own.

Circles Viggo's nipples with his tongue, licking them to rigid peaks. Sucks them. Bites them. And Viggo groans, his cock twitching against Sean's stomach. Continues his path downward, slicking wet trails along Viggo's ribs, in and out of his navel, along hipbones and lower. And Viggo's cock is keeping time against his throat.

Sean moves down. Kisses Viggo's cock. Places barely there kisses up and down its length. Licks the head in quick darting motions, teasing Viggo, who groans again. Tries to grab Sean's head. And Sean pulls away. Stares at Viggo.

"You do that again and I'll stop."

Viggo glares at him but says nothing, stretching his arms high out above his head. Sean grasps Viggo's cock in his hand, stroking it in long languid movements, a pearl of liquid welling at its tip. Covers it, just barely, with his mouth, tasting. Releases Viggo's cock and takes it into his mouth, twisting and twirling his tongue around the head and then the whole length. Swallows Viggo's cock. Takes it deep into his throat and Viggo's bucking his hips, raising his hand, but it's a warning, nothing more and Sean pulls back.

Moves up onto the bed, straddling Viggo's body. Reaches over to the bedside table and grabs the lube from the drawer. Places it on the bed for later.

"On your stomach," he orders. Viggo complies.

Sean sits astride Viggo, drapes his upper body over Viggo's once again. Kisses the back of his neck. Places small bites along his shoulders. Moves lower, kissing, licking, biting down his back, along his spine, to the hollow right above his cheeks. Places his hands there and gently separates. Viggo starts.

"It's okay," Sean says, anticipating Viggo's objections. He's never done this before. Never felt comfortable with it even though Viggo does it to him all the time. But he knows how absolutely incredible it feels and he wants Viggo to feel that. "I want to do this."

And Viggo relaxes. Spreads his legs wider. Sean sticks his tongue out. Makes a tentative swipe up his cleft. And Viggo trembles -oh god-

Sean strokes his tongue up and down the cleft a few more times, each stroke firmer, more insistent than the last. And then he places his mouth against Viggo's hole. Kisses it. And Viggo bucks his hips. Sean follows. Licks his hole. Darts his tongue out against it. Viggo's trying to hold still but he's not doing very well. Sean pins his legs under his arms and spreads his cheeks once again. Swipes broadly up and down his cleft before nuzzling his tongue into Viggo's hole. Pushing the tip inside. Viggo moans, his body clenching. And Sean is thrilled, loves what _this_ \- no - what _he_ is doing to Viggo. Pushes his tongue hard into Viggo and Viggo makes little gasping noises. Pushes harder, as deep as he can go. Pauses. Pulls out and pushes back in as quickly as he can. And Viggo makes a strange keening noise, his body shaking. Sean starts fucking him with his tongue, stabbing it into Viggo's hole. Nuzzling his whole face into Viggo's ass. Stabbing his tongue into him over and over. And then Viggo yells out

oh Sean oh god Sean oh

and comes shuddering, hips bucking, against the sheets.

Sean moves up the bed as Viggo rolls over, grinning at him. "That was unbelievable."

"I've had a good teacher," Sean says, smiling back.

Viggo pulls him close, wraps his arms and legs around him. And Sean thinks that he would be content to remain here like this forever.

But Viggo says "Fuck me."

"What?" Sean wasn't expecting this. Thought they would just wait until Viggo got a second wind so he could fuck Sean.

"You're still hard and I want you to fuck me."

Sean's silent, busy thinking. Viggo rarely bottoms. It just happens that way. No discussion on their part or with Elijah, it just ends up that way.

"Stop thinking," Viggo teases, running a finger along Sean's bottom lip. "and just do it."

Pushes Sean off him, bending and spreading his legs. Fine then, Sean thinks, if that's the way you want it.

"On your stomach again," he orders.

Viggo stares at Sean for a moment, eyes blazing. Gives him a small smile before turning over.

Sean locates the lube in the tangled sheets and slicks up his fingers. Rubs light circles around the puckered entrance that only moments before had his tongue tucked deep inside. Viggo moans. Sean pushes one slick finger into the depths, curling it to brush Viggo's prostate. Another moan. Pulls out and slides two fingers inside, slowly stretching Viggo, stroking his prostate with each movement. And a third finger. Stroking, constantly stroking, brushing that oh-so-sweet spot with every pass. And Viggo groans.

"God, Sean. Just do it."

"Patience," Sean says, biting the back of his neck. "Have some patience."

Looks down at his fingers buried deep inside Viggo. Marvels at how much this alone turns him on. Pushes in a few more times before deciding Viggo has had enough. Grabs the pillows from the top of the bed and places them under Viggo.

Sean grasps Viggo's hips in his hands, nudging him with his cock before lining up and slowly oh-so-slowly pushing in. Viggo tries to move back against him and Sean puts a hand on his hip, forcing him down.

"If we're doing this, we're doing it my way," he says.

And it's a long slow glide into Viggo's core. Even with the lube, the friction is unbelievable. Viggo oh-so-very-tight oh-so-very-hot. Once in, Viggo moans and Sean pulls out to the head and starts over. Pushes in slowly until he's all the way in. Viggo moans again. Does it again and again, changing the angle so that he brushes his prostate with every stroke. And Viggo is whimpering, clenching the sheets tight between his fingers.

Sean pulls out. Moves Viggo onto his side, straddling his lower leg, pushes Viggo's other leg up against his chest. Slides in again, oh-so-slow and oh-so-deep. Right across that spot and Viggo bucks. Exhales loudly. Sean lets go of his leg, reaches his hand around Viggo's hip to touch his cock but Viggo stops him. Shakes his head.

"Want to make this last," he says, barely able to speak.

Sean pushes Viggo's leg back up tight against his chest. And once twice five six times. Slow and deep. Out to the head then all the way back in. And Viggo is groaning, his body clenching tight around Sean's cock. Then once twice five six times. Out completely, plunging back in before Viggo's body has time to close. And Viggo is crying out with each thrust.

"Oh God, I could come just like this," he moans.

"Really?" Sean asks, so close to coming himself that it actually hurts but in a seriously good way.

Viggo nods, pushing back slightly. Moans again.

And Sean does it. Pulls out, pauses and then rams his cock back in. Viggo shudders, his body bucking.

"Ready?" Sean asks.

Viggo nods.

Sean pulls his cock all the way out, pauses and says

"Come for me, Viggo, come for me"

and Viggo does as Sean thrusts deep into his core, cries out for him, comes spilling over the edge like molten lava, pouring all of himself into Viggo's body, Viggo still shaking beneath him, still whimpering and clawing at the sheets.

***

Viggo falls asleep in Sean's arms.

Any other night and Sean would be passed out as well but tonight he finds himself still wide awake. He'll be going home in a week and he doesn't think that there's ever been anything he's wanted to do less than leave Viggo's side. But he longs to see his daughters and he has work commitments to fulfil. And there's simply no way for him to stay here.

He kisses the top of Viggo's head. Admits to himself that he loves this man. Loves Viggo more than he's ever loved anyone in his entire life aside from his daughters. And he never would have expected it. Never would have thought that he, a man with three ex-wives and who hadn't shagged a man in a more than a decade, would have found in another man, in this man of all men, the love of his life.

And he knows it shouldn't work. Shouldn't for a million reasons be possible. But he's determined to make it work. One way or another.

He thinks of Elijah. Thinks maybe that he should be jealous. Knows that he _will_ be jealous. So very jealous in the coming months. When Elijah is sharing this bed with this man and he is so very far away. But he knows Viggo well enough to know that left here without a playmate, he might be susceptible to someone else, maybe even Karl. So he will swallow his jealousy and remind himself that Viggo loves him.

And he's feeling pretty sleepy now. But he's far too aware of the clock all too quickly counting down their remaining time together and he thinks he shouldn't be wasting even one precious minute. Nothing will stop the clock from ticking though, so he kisses Viggo's head again. Whispers "mine" against his hair and falls asleep.

***

When Viggo wakes, soft grey light is just beginning to filter through the blinds. He glances over at the clock, absurdly pleased to find he still has another hour left before the alarm goes off.

He is spooned around Sean, who is lying on his side. He kisses the back of his neck and Sean moans softly, pressing back against Viggo, taking his hand in his and pulling his arm tighter around him.

And Viggo wants to freeze this moment, etch it permanently it on his mind. Wishes they didn't have to get up, go out, leave. Especially leave. Viggo doesn't know what he's going to do when Sean leaves. Well, he does. He'll cope. He'll have to. But he doesn't want to.

He wants to tell Sean to stay here. Just stay with him. Wants to lock out the rest of the world and keep Sean here with him. But it's not possible. It's not realistic. And it wouldn't be living.

So he'll let Sean go. And he'll call him, write him, visit him, dream of being with him. And someday, someday soon, when all of this is over, they will be together. And when that happens, Viggo will never let him go again. Never.

"Mine," he says, pulling Sean back against him, kissing his shoulder and the nape of his neck.

"Mine," he says, blinking back tears.


End file.
